6 MESES
by Aerith Proudmore
Summary: DESPUES DE ENTERARSE DE SU GRAVE ENFERMEDAD, ANNA REALIZARA EL GRAN VIAJE DE SU VIDA, PODRA ELSA AVERIGUAR QUE LE PASA A SU HERMANA A PESAR DE QUE NO LA VE DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO?
1. Chapter 1

WII NUWVA HISTORIA

* * *

6 MESES

PROLOGO

Anna era la hija menor de Fergus, un empresario que se dedicaba a los vinos y a los caballos, separado de su esposa Elinor, quien tenían a Elsa consigo, ahora de 21 años y al a que jamás volvió a ver a partir de los 5 años, el padre de Anna se volvió a casar con Ariel y tuvo dos gemelos, Olaf y Sven, ambos apenas tenían 4 años de edad, Anna a sus 18 años y siendo estudiante promedio, había tomado la difícil decisión de dejar la universidad, ella estudiaba gastronomía y vivía en el frozen beta, una fraternidad, en donde conoció a Rapuzar, pero le decía Zelly y a Merida, ambas estudiaban en la facultad de medicina, también conoció a Kristoff y a su novio Hans, Kristoff estudiaba para ser empresario y Hans Meca trónica, también conocía a otras personas, pero ellas no eran importante en su vida…

Estaba sentada frente al decano Weselton…

-señorita Anna ¿está segura?

-si, como ya vio mis estudios, quiero pasar los últimos meses viajando, pero el primer mes lo quiero pasar con mi familia, llevarme buenos recuerdos de ellos*triste*

-la entiendo señorita, le mandare un aviso falso a su padre donde usted se dio de baja temporal*sonriendo*

-gracias decano weselton*parándose*

Anna salió con la carta en sus manos, carta que había cambiado todo, cuando entro a su cuarto en la residencia abrió la carta…

NOMBRE: ANNA FROZEN

EDAD: 18 AÑOS

PRESENTA UN CUADRO ALARMANTE DE GLOBULOS BLANCOS EN SUS SANGRE, ESTO ES LLAMADO LEUCEMIA CRONICA, DADA LAS CONDICIONES AVANZADAS DE LA ENFERMEDAD, NO SE PODRA DAR QUIMIOTERAPIA O EL TRANSPLANTE DE MEDULA.

SE LE LAMENTE INFORMAR QUE SU PERIODO DE VIDA ES DE 6 MESE

UNIVERSIDAD MEDICA SANTA LUCIA

PROF: OAKEN

CED: 098765456278

Anna doblo la hoja y la guardo en una libreta, misma que puso dentro de una caja, miro a su ahora vacío cuarto, cuyas paredes antes estaban llenas de poster alocados y recordatorios, ahora estaban blancas, las únicas personas que sabían de su enfermedad eran sus amigas Zelly y merida, que juraron guardar el secreto, además le dieron dinero y equipo para que grabe sus últimos momentos…


	2. Chapter 2

XD me hice adicta al estar escribiendo

* * *

CAPITULO I

LLEGANDO A LOS VIÑEDOS QUE ME VIERON NACER

Anna estaba en el tren que la llevaría de regreso a Mystic Falls, saco su cámara y la enfoco de tal manera que la grabara a ella…

DIA 1

Hola mi nombre es Anna Frozen, tengo 18 años, estudio la universidad Wrangel, está ubicada en Genovia, Italia, estoy haciendo esto porque quiero que las personas tengan un lindo recuerdo de mí, mis amigos y familia más que nada, otro motivo es porque me detectaron leucemia en fase terminal…

+RECUERDO+

Me encontraba en la clase de la maestra Gerda, tomando nota como siempre en la 6 fila, asiento 32, era la segunda hora de su clase, ponía atención, pues ese día se hablaba de cómo manejar el chocolate, cuando me dijo que pasara al pizarrón a poner las temperaturas correctas en el escalón 23, me dio un mareo y ya no supe más, solo sentí que alguien me agarro y un alboroto a mi alrededor…

Cuando desperté tenía un suero en mis venas y a Merida, mirándome con rostro preocupado…

-¿Anna estas bien?*preocupada*

-¿Qué me paso?*desorientada*

-te desmayaste*seria*

-¿Cómo?*mirándola*

-no sé, solo vimos cuando un chico te trajo en brazos*mirando el suero*

-estoy bien*sentándome*

-no te iras hasta que estemos seguras de que es*seria*

-merida…

-Anna te desmayaste, perdona pero dudo que es por una mala alimentación, ya que por nosotras, el frozen abarrota de comida el refrigerador, embarazo, lo dudo, no has tenido novio desde que te conozco, estrés, no, tú lo tomas todo a la ligera, rapunzel fue a ver tus estudios*cruzándose de brazos*

Busque la forma de revertir lo que merida me había dicho, pero no halle argumento válido, no me quedo de otra que esperar a Zelly y no espere mucho, ya que llego acompañada de su profesor, Oakens…

-yuju Anna*sonriendo*

-¿y bien que tengo?*suspirando*

Vi como el profesor y Zelly se miraron preocupados, Merida se acercó rápidamente y leyó los estudios, su cara se puso más preocupada, al ver que merida se había puesto pálida, después de un rato de silencio, ambas me abrazaron y me dijeron lo que sucedía, no supe reaccionar…

+RECUERDO FIN+

-así es, desde entonces mi vida dio un giro inesperado*sonriéndole a la cámara*

Anna dejo de grabarse y envió el video a su red social, miro por la ventana y vio el paisaje, pronto se encontró con pequeñas casas, bajo de la estación y tomo un taxi rumbo a Montaña del Norte, nuevamente se perdió entre el paisaje, guardando en su memoria el recorrido, el taxi la dejo justo en la entrada de su hogar y vio 3 autos, dos de ellos familiares para ella, uno era de Kristoff y era un jeep azul, el otro era una lobo roja, pero el otro auto era negro, jamás lo había visto, Anna subió las escaleras, con su maleta en mano, cuando entro, dejo su maleta en el recibidor y camino a la sala, cuando entro, se llevó la sorpresa de ver a mucha gente reunida…

-hola Anna*serio*

-hola papa*sonriendo*

Anna se hinco y abrazo a los gemelos que se acercaron corriendo a ella…

-¿Qué es esto?*mirando a la gente reunida*

-una intervención hija*molesto*

-¿intervención?*sorprendida*

-es porque abandonaste tus estudios*gritándole*

-tengo un motivo*seria*

-entonces te oiremos, porque tu hermana Elsa y tu madre no viajaron en vano*parándose*

-no puedo decirlo*triste*

-dios Anna, Elsa se graduó con honores y tu dejaste la escuela*gritando*

Anna no dijo nada, se dio la vuelta, tomo su maleta y salió de la casa, sabrá dios cuanto camino bajo ese sol, todo lo que esperaba era comprensión, pero se encontró con ser comparada con su hermana Elsa, que no había visto hace mucho, un auto se paró aun lado de ella…

-Anna sube

Anna volteo y miro a su hermana Elsa, traía el pelo suelto y unos lentes de sol puestos, camino un poco más y Elsa también lo hizo, Anna suspiro y subió al auto…

-¿Por qué la dejaste Anna?*manejando*

-es algo privado Elsa*nerviosa*

-Anna, sé qué hace mucho que no nos vemos, pero confía en mi*mirándola de reojo*

- Elsa la confianza se gana y es algo delicado, pero dile a mi padre que es temporal, no permanente y que volveré a ella, solo quiero conocer el mundo, viajar a diferentes lugares, a diferencia tuya, yo no soy perfecta*triste*

-Anna

-déjalo Elsa, prometo regresar*sonriendo*

Anna bajo del auto y camino a la estación del tren, subió al tren con rumbo a roma, jamás volteo y vio a una hermosa mujer mirarla con preocupación, Anna estaba con un rumbo fijo y saco la cámara…

DIA 1

-son las 14:34, bueno fui a casa, como lo planeado, pero que grata sorpresa me lleve, toda mi familia reunida y no solo eso también estaban mis amigos, Kristoff con Hans, obviamente no dije la verdad y camine por 3 horas bajo el sol, después mi hermana Elsa, quien hace años no veo, me da aventón, buscando que yo diga la verdad, obviamente le dijo la verdad a medias*suspirando* ahora voy a roma*feliz*

Anna apago la cámara y dio un fuerte suspiro, saco de su bolso una lista de lo que quería hacer, obviamente, no debía hacer el viaje sola, pero no había nadie quien la acompañara, sus amigas tenían guardias y prefería que la recordaran como era…

Se fue a su camarote, donde se durmió, pues los mareos ya eran frecuentes…

ELSA POV

Me encontraba empacando mi maleta, a pesar de estar de vacaciones dejar la empresa era algo que no me podía dar como lujo, mi padre nos comunicó que Anna había dejado la universidad de forma temporal, no solo el estaba molesto, también nosotros lo estábamos, más porque no dio una explicación coherente al decano, baje del condominio junto a mi madre, colocamos las maletas en la cajuela…

Llevaba dos días en el avión, vivíamos en Londres y mis padre vivía en Italia, no había podido ir a su boda, por cuestiones de universidad, a sus 21 años era una mujer hermosa, inteligente y rica, pero mala en encontrar el amor, llevaba 5 relaciones que terminaban en fracaso, era bisexual…

Pero ahí estaba, manejando un coche rentado, para llegar a la intervención de su hermana, cuando llego se estaciono aun lado de los 2 coches, cuando bajo saludo a todos y esperaron pacientemente, después de esperar varias horas, oyeron pasos, Elsa volteo y la vio una, una hermosa chica pelirroja, se quedó en shock y miro de arriba abajo a su hermana, traía el pelo amarrado en una cola alta, llevaba puesto unos jeans ajustados a la cadera, una blusa rosa con una chamarra blanca…

-hola Anna*serio*

-hola papa*sonriendo*

Elsa miro con una sonrisa lo mucho que Anna había cambiado y como esta adoraba a los gemelos..

-¿Qué es esto?*mirando a la gente reunida*

-una intervención hija*molesto*

-¿intervención?*sorprendida*

-es porque abandonaste tus estudios*gritándole*

-tengo un motivo*seria*

-entonces te oiremos, porque tu hermana Elsa y tu madre no viajaron en vano*parándose*

-no puedo decirlo*triste*

Elsa miro a Anna y suspiro, la vio irse y miro a su padre quien parecía león enjaulado…

-padre, tranquilízate, iré por ella*sonriéndole*

-sí, Elsa, a lo mejor a ti te escucha*suspirando*

-yo lo dudo*pensando*

Elsa subió al carro y se puso los lentes de sol, manejo por varias horas, se preguntaba cuanto habrá caminado con Anna con ese sol, afortunadamente la logro ver, vio que se tambaleaba un poco, se paró justo a lado…

-Anna sube*suspirando*

Miro que Anna la había visto, pero siguió caminando, Elsa también lo hizo, noto que Anna suspiro y accedió a subirse, después de un rato de silencio…

-¿Por qué la dejaste Anna?*manejando*

-es algo privado Elsa*nerviosa*

-Anna, sé qué hace mucho que no nos vemos, pero confía en mi*mirándola de reojo*

- Elsa la confianza se gana y es algo delicado, pero dile a mi padre que es temporal, no permanente y que volveré a ella, solo quiero conocer el mundo, viajar a diferentes lugares, a diferencia tuya, yo no soy perfecta*triste*

Eso le dolió mucho, pero tenía razón, la confianza se gana…

-Anna

-déjalo Elsa, prometo regresar*sonriendo*

Se bajó del carro y la miro, pero no la miraba exactamente, su vista se posó en el trasero de Anna y pudo ver lo firme que era, manejo de regreso, pensando en por qué actuar de Anna, suspiro, estaciono el auto y bajo, cuando entro fue rodeada…

-ella pide que la entendamos, que se tomara un tiempo libre y que cuando aclare su mente, volverá a la universidad*mirándolos*

Y ahí estaba sentada en la cama pensando en por qué su amada hermana había abandonado…


	3. Chapter 3

XD este fic sera corto

* * *

CAPITULO II

REVELACIONES

Seguía pensando en todas las posibilidades, ruptura de noviazgo, embarazo no deseado, bullyng, pero ninguna concordaba con las emociones de Anna, me movía de un lado a otro, pero no encontraba alguna pista, me levante, llevaba varios días de haber regresado a Londres y en mi mente buscaba una razón fuerte…

Al no poder conciliar el sueño, tomo mi iPad y busque en las redes sociales de la universidad de Anna, encontré la página de la fraternidad de Anna, entre y vi a la red social de Anna, puse mi red social y la vincule con la Anna, vio varios videos de Anna y di clic al más actual…

DIA 6

Hola es mi sexto día en roma, conocí a Gobi, es un chico agradable, aunque un poco raro, pues este sería el mes en donde lo pasaría con mi familia, pero no entendieron mis motivos y termine viajando antes de lo previsto, hey no se hagan fiestas sin mí, las extraño chicas, anoche fui a la fiesta más loca de mi vida, no se compara con las de ustedes, aquí hubo de todo, se le llama swinger party, pero me Salí, no quería tener sexo ni nada por el estilo, solo quería conocer a nuevas personas y disfrutar la vida un poco, sin muchos excesos claro, mi problema va avanzando más, cada día es más difícil que el anterior, ojala alguien me acompañara en mi viaje…

No entendía muy bien y más de una vez puse ese video, pero sabía varias cosas, uno Anna tenía un problema que solo dos personas conocían, dos debe ser grabe y tres quería viajar para disfrutar la vida, no lo pensé mas, nuevamente hice mi maleta y empacando todo, subí a mi avión privado, en el aire decidí ver todos los videos desde el comienzo, saltándose el ultimo que ya había visto, le di clic al que decía DIA 1, pero me topo con que estaba bloqueado, mire las últimas personas en ingresar y vi dos nombre…

-Rapunzel y Merida*leyendo*

Dormí el resto del viaje, cuando aterrice, rente un auto y me dirigí a la universidad, cuando llegue, baje del auto y mire la fachada de la fraternidad, era una casa grande, en el frente tenía un jardín, no mire más y entre, no me sorprendí al ver hombres en toallas, paseando por los pasillos, pero si cuando me topaba con mujeres u hombres besándose, busque en mi bolsillo y extraje un papel, busque en las puertas el número 354, hasta que me topo con la puerta, gire la perilla y entre, la cerré con sumo cuidado…

Noto que había varias cajas, que las paredes blancas estaban, libres de posters o alguna imagen, tome un cutter que estaba sobre el escritorio y abrí las cajas, una a una fui viendo su contenido y me extrañaba más al no saber que paso con esa alegre Anna, al revisar la última caja, levante un libro y de este cayo un sobre…

-facultad de medicina*leyendo*

Tome la hoja que había dentro del sobre…

NOMBRE: ANNA FROZEN

EDAD: 18 AÑOS

PRESENTA UN CUADRO ALARMANTE DE GLOBULOS BLANCOS EN SUS SANGRE, ESTO ES LLAMADO LEUCEMIA CRONICA, DADA LAS CONDICIONES AVANZADAS DE LA ENFERMEDAD, NO SE PODRA DAR QUIMIOTERAPIA O EL TRANSPLANTE DE MEDULA.

SE LE LAMENTE INFORMAR QUE SU PERIODO DE VIDA ES DE 6 MESE

UNIVERSIDAD MEDICA SANTA LUCIA

PROF: OAKEN

CED: 098765456278

Mi mano estaba en su boca, sorprendida por mi nuevo descubrimiento, ahora todo tenía sentido, Anna le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, tomo la carta y dejo la caja en el suelo, rápidamente Salí de ahí, subí al coche y maneje rápidamente a la facultad de medicina, estacione y camine a la recepción con paso apresurado…

-buenas tardes, ¿podría pedirle a las doctoras rapunzel y merida venir?*seria*

-¿de parte de quién?*mirándola*

-de la hermana de Anna*colocando los lentes sobre mi cabeza*

Después de varios minutos, vi a dos chicas acercarse a mí…

¿Es verdad?*molesta*

-si*unísono*

Platique con ellas y me dijeron todo lo que paso, me desbloquearon y me senté en la cafetería de la facultad, abrí los videos faltantes, empezando con el 1…

DIA 1

Hola mi nombre es Anna Frozen, tengo 18 años, estudio la universidad Wrangel, está ubicada en Genovia, Italia, estoy haciendo esto porque quiero que las personas tengan un lindo recuerdo de mí, mis amigos y familia más que nada, otro motivo es porque me detectaron leucemia en fase terminal…

Me encontraba en la clase de la maestra Gerda, tomando nota como siempre en la 6 fila, asiento 32, era la segunda hora de su clase, ponía atención, pues ese día se hablaba de cómo manejar el chocolate, cuando me dijo que pasara al pizarrón a poner las temperaturas correctas en el escalón 23, me dio un mareo y ya no supe más, solo sentí que alguien me agarro y un alboroto a mi alrededor…

Cuando desperté tenía un suero en mis venas y a Merida, mirándome con rostro preocupado…

-¿Anna estas bien?*preocupada*

-¿Qué me paso?*desorientada*

-te desmayaste*seria*

-¿Cómo?*mirándola*

-no sé, solo vimos cuando un chico te trajo en brazos*mirando el suero*

-estoy bien*sentándome*

-no te iras hasta que estemos seguras de que es*seria*

-merida…

-Anna te desmayaste, perdona pero dudo que es por una mala alimentación, ya que por nosotras, el frozen abarrota de comida el refrigerador, embarazo, lo dudo, no has tenido novio desde que te conozco, estrés, no, tú lo tomas todo a la ligera, rapunzel fue a ver tus estudios*cruzándose de brazos*

Busque la forma de revertir lo que merida me había dicho, pero no halle argumento válido, no me quedo de otra que esperar a Zelly y no espere mucho, ya que llego acompañada de su profesor, Oakens…

-yuju Anna*sonriendo*

-¿y bien que tengo?*suspirando*

Vi como el profesor y Zelly se miraron preocupados, Merida se acercó rápidamente y leyó los estudios, su cara se puso más preocupada, al ver que merida se había puesto pálida, después de un rato de silencio, ambas me abrazaron y me dijeron lo que sucedía, no supe reaccionar…

-así es, desde entonces mi vida dio un giro inesperado, son las 14:34, bueno fui a casa, como lo planeado, pero que grata sorpresa me lleve, toda mi familia reunida y no solo eso también estaban mis amigos, Kristoff con Hans, obviamente no dije la verdad y camine por 3 horas bajo el sol, después mi hermana Elsa, quien hace años no veo, me da aventón, buscando que yo diga la verdad, obviamente le dijo la verdad a medias*suspirando* ahora voy a roma

Mi preocupación aumento, si tenía tiempo podría alcanzarla, tome mis cosas y le avise a mi mama, le dije que acompañaría a Anna en su viaje, que me aseguraría de cuidarla, nuevamente subí a mi jet privado, cuando pise roma, fui al hotel más céntrico y espere cerca de los elevadores, cuando la vi llegar sonrojada, supuse que algo andaba mal, rápidamente me acerque a ella y la tome en mis brazos, la cargue…

-Anna estas ardiendo en fiebre*poniendo mi mejilla en su frente*

-Elsa*susurrando débil*

-tranquila ya estoy aquí*mirándola*

Abrí la puerta del cuarto y la lleve al baño, la metí a la tina y la llene con agua fría, la acosté para que se mojara toda, cada cierta hora me acercaba a ella para tomar su temperatura, afortunadamente ya había disminuido, la saque del agua helada y la cubrí con toallas, la lleve a la cama y me sonroje, la mire, dormía plácidamente, le quite la ropa, dejando en la ropa interior, las deje secar y le quite lo que restaba, pude contemplar su cuerpo, mientras lo secaba, abrí su maleta y tome un cambio, se lo puse y le seque el cabello, pedí servicio al cuarto, mientras dormía, miraba los videos faltantes…

DIA 2

Acabo de llegar a roma, el tren aún no se detiene, pero desde aquí se puede ver las pequeñas casas, tengo un poco de vértigo, pero no es grabe, aunque me dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza, cuando el tren se detenga iré a un hotel céntrico, ahí rentare una habitación y saldré a conocer el lugar, quizás haga amigos nuevos o no, no quiero verlos sufrir después…

Oh el tren se ha detenido, bajare, wow este lugar es hermoso.

Acabo de llegar al hotel, debo admitir que el italiano original es algo complicado para mí, por eso tarde más de lo esperado, me confundieron las calles y sus nombres, pero ya llegue, no es una suite pero aquí estaré por un mes, un largo y agotador mes…

Son las 2 de la madrugada y me dio un poco de fiebre, me acabo de dar un baño con agua fría, comienzo a creer que esto será más difícil con el paso de los meses, los veré después

Corte el video, pues enfrente mío oí gemidos, levante la vista y Anna se tallaba los ojos, me miro sorprendida…

-¿Elsa?*mirándome*

-¿Cómo te sientes?*parándome*

Me acerque a ella rápidamente y me senté en el borde de la cama…

-¿Qué me paso?*mirando alrededor*

-llegaste con fiebre alta y te la baje*sonriéndole*

-¿Qué haces aquí?*mirándome*

-Anna ya se lo que te pasa*tocando su mejilla*

-Elsa yo no…*triste*

-¿Cuáles tu próximo destino?*sonriéndole*

-no, le dirás a mi papa*sorprendida*

-no está en mí, además no pienso dejarte sola*abrazándola*

Estuvimos hablando, mientras recibía la comida, me conto de sus destinos…

-jamás hare algo arriesgado, como tirarme de un paracaídas*suspirando*

-y no lo harás*seria*

-quizás en Brasil*riendo*

-no*seria*

Ella me miro esperando que yo cambiara de respuesta, pero no lo hice…

-Anna te acompañare y te demostrare que merezco ser una hermana*mirándola*

Le tape la boca con mi mano y puse mis labios donde estaban los de ella, comimos en silencio, mientras pensaba como crear nuevos recuerdos para Anna, tome mi iPhone y le saque una foto, ella me miro sorprendida…

-es para el recuerdo*sonriendo triste*

-entonces no dirás nada*mirándome*

-ya te dije que no, confía en mi*mirándola*

-intentare*nerviosa*

Terminamos de comer y deje el carrito afuera de la habitación, cuando entre y cerré la puerta, la vi acurrucada en un lado de la cama, dejando un lado para mí, sonreí y me quite la camisa azul que traía, quedándome con una blusa de tirantes, me desabotone mi pantalón, mire su rostro y acaricie su mejilla…

-me ganare tu confianza Anna*susurrándole al oído*

Bese su mejilla y pude ver un ligero sonrojo aparecer en sus mejillas, puse mis brazos en su cintura y me dormí…


	4. Chapter 4

espero que quede claro, que es elsa quien esta contando todo...

* * *

CAPITULO III

ROMA

Me desperté al no sentir un cuerpo a mi lado, me asuste, voltee rápidamente y note el hueco, mire a todos lados y vi salir del baño vapor, suspire y sonreí, al levantarme, vi el carrito de servicio, había un dulce desayuno, lo comí lentamente, esperando a que Anna saliera, cuando termine la vi salir envuelta en una toalla y con otra se secaba el cabello, la mire divertida y decidí acercarme a ella…

-¿te ayudo?*sonriendo*

-ahm no gracias*quitándose la toalla*

-Anna*triste*

-date prisa o se te enfriara la ducha*sonriéndome*

-de acuerdo pero no te salvaras de mi fácilmente*pellizcando su nariz*

Ella rio ante eso y me metí al baño, pude ver la tina llena de agua, me quite la ropa, deslice mi cuerpo y disfrute de las sensaciones que el agua caliente me daba, después de un rato de estar en el baño, Salí envuelta en una toalla y con el pelo húmedo, miro a Anna que estaba acostada en la cama…

-¿estás bien?*preocupada*

-sí, solo checaba mi correo*levantándose*

Le sonríe y saque mi ropa de la maleta, mientras de reojo veía a Anna reírse, sonreí por escuchar su contagiosa risa, cuando deje todo en la cama y me disponía a vestirme sonó mi teléfono, camine a él, ya que se encontraba en la mesa, vi quien llamaba y conteste, comencé a platicar con mi padre y en ese momento Anna paso a mi lado, cuando papa me decía que quería hablar con ella, le hice señas a Anna quien negó y tuve que mentirle…

-Anna algún día tendrás que hablar con el*dejando el teléfono a un lado*

Cuando la voltee a ver, se encontraba recargada en la pared, camine a ella rápidamente, pero sin perder mi elegancia…

-solo fue un ligero vértigo*sonriendo*

Mi preocupación volvió y la ayude a caminar, llevándola a la cama, donde se acostó, aprovechando para cambiarme…

-¿Qué haremos hoy?*dejando al descubierto mis perfectos senos*

-pues pensaba tomar el tour del coliseo*mirándome*

-por cierto ¿Dónde conseguiste el dinero para el viaje?*poniéndome la camiseta*

-Zelly y Merida, me lo regalaron*mirando al techo*

-pues devuélvelo, yo costeare todo el viaje*mirándola*

-Elsa no sé si debas*sentándose*

-Anna, quiero hacerlo, así que volaremos en mi avión privado y pagare todo*sonriéndole*

-puedo negociar eso*mirándome*

-me temo que no*fingiendo seriedad*

-vale*parándose*

La mire y vi que se ponía una cadena en forma de cruz, misma cadena que yo tenía, pero la de ella era de acero y la mía de oro, cadena que nunca me quitaba, lo curioso es que la de ella tenía aspecto de copo de nieve…

-Anna toma*extendiéndole una tarjeta American*

-Elsa no debo*mirándome*

-no quiero que gastes el dinero que con tanto esfuerzo se han ganado tus amigas*sonriéndole*

-Elsa y no quiero tomar algo que tú te has esforzado en tener*dándome la espalda*

Mire su espalda y vi que tenía un tatuaje debajo de la nuca era un símbolo que me pareció medio raro, me acerque acaricie su nuca, provocándome un escalofrió en mi ser…

-¿Qué significa?*mirando su nuca*

-es por el poder de tres*riendo*

-oh es sobre la serie de charmed*sonriendo*

-así es, Zelly es piper, Merida es prue y yo soy Phoebe*mirándome*

-bueno, ¿tienes otro?*curioseando*

Mire como se dio la vuelta para verme y se levantó la playera, mostrándome su abdomen plano, alrededor del ombligo tenía otro tatuaje…

-es el sello del kyubi del anime de naruto*sosteniendo su playera*

Pase mis dedos por el abdomen, acariciando la piel marcada de Anna…

-qué valor el tuyo*alejando mi mano*

Ella solo me sonrió y se bajó la playera, me dio un beso en la mejilla cerca de la comisura de mis labios, dejándome sorprendida…

-Anna tu fraternidad es algo loca*sonrojada*

-ah, lo sé, pero es divertida*sonriendo*

-vi muchos chicos besándose*mirándola de reojo*

-pues una fraternidad abierta de mente*poniéndose su reloj*

-¿tienes novio?*colocándome las botas*

-no, Elsa soy gay*riendo*

La mire sorprendida por esa declaración y ella me miro apenada..

-perdona si eso te incomoda*alejándose un poco*

-no me molesta*apurada*

Tome su mano y la acerque a mí…

-¿y tú tienes novio?*acariciando mi mano*

-no, me consideran la reina de hielo*suspirando*

-que mal*riendo*

-además creo que soy bisexual*confundida*

-solo porque hayas roto con 4 novios y hayas besado a una chica por un juego, no significa que seas bisexual*riendo*

-¿y tú como sabes eso?*sorprendida*

-te he estado observado Elsa Arandelle*sonriendo*

Ok, admito que eso me sorprendió mucho, Anna sabia de mí, pero yo no sabía nada de ella, eso me causo una sensación de malestar y me recosté en la cama, de repente siento un peso extra y veo a Anna sentada en mi…

-¿aun quieres salir?*poniendo sus manos en mi abdomen*

-depende de ti*sonrojada*

-oh vamos en serio ya lo olvidaste*mirándome divertida*

-¿Qué cosa?*confundida*

-en la fiesta de Doyle*sonriendo*

-¿tu?*sorprendida*

-si*riendo*

Ella bajo y me sorprendí, la chica que había besado en una fiesta, fue a Anna…

-¿Qué hacías tú en esa fiesta?*seria*

-fui invitada por aurora*encogiendo los hombros*

Salimos del hotel rumbo al tour del coliseo, en todo el camino no le dirigí la palabra, estaba molesta con ella, subimos al camión que daba el tour y nos sentamos en lugares alejados, yo me senté en lugares alejados, mire como hablaba con un mujer de pelo rubio, decidí ignorarla y hablar con mi novio, bueno novio-amigo, durante todo el tour no deje el teléfono, era un hombre divertido, cuando alce la viste, note que el tour había acabado, colgué rápidamente y baje, no vi a Anna…

-su amiga se fue con la chica de pelo rubio por ese lado*señalándome*

-gracias*sacando mi cartera*

-oh no ya pagaron*sonriéndome*

Cuando le pregunte como, él dijo que fue en efectivo, mi enojo creció mas, camine por donde dijo que la vio irse y a unos metros la vi, estaba con el ceño fruncido leyendo un menú, me acerque rápidamente a ella, yo sabía italiano, de hecho dominaba varios idiomas, pero la misma mujer con la que se sentó le quito el menú y pidió por ella, molesta camine de regreso al hotel, no sin antes comprarme una pizza, pasta y una botella de vino, cuando entre, comí la pasta con dos trozos de pizza y me termine la botella, dejándome totalmente inconsciente al momento de caer en la cama, cuando desperté eran las 3 de la mañana, unos ruidos del cuarto de a lado no me dejaban dormir más, me talle los ojos y enfoque mi vista en el hueco de la cama, prendí las luces y mis sentidos, los ruidos eran gemidos, agobiada por eso prendí la televisión, pero una palabra me paralizo….

-oh Anna

Anna estaba aún lado de mí, lo más seguro que con la rubia esa, teniendo relaciones, apenas la conocía y ya se acostaba con ella, apreté el control con furia y mejor apague la tele, saque mi Tablet y me puse los audífonos, pero el golpeteo de la cabecera de la cama contra la pared, no me permitían concentrarme y más de una vez imagine a Anna desnuda gimiendo de placer, agite mi cabeza y volví a concentrarme en las reportes de mi empresa, finalmente puse música clásica y eso me relajo, ya no oía esos ruidos, seguí revisando, hasta que note que Anna cerraba la puerta del cuarto, supe que me miraba, dejo su bolsa en la silla y se metió al baño, no le dije nada, cuando salió ya cambiada, escuche un suspiro y mi vista se enfocó en ella, tomo un par de sabanas y una almohada, las puso en el sillón…

-ya ni eso merezco*dejando mi iPad en la mesilla*

-ah, no quiero molestarte*suspirando*

-no me molesta*mirándola*

-Elsa yo…*rascándose el brazo*

-estaré solo 2 días mas y me iré, pero te dejare la tarjeta y el avión a tu disposición*tapándome*

Ella no dijo nada y ya no la vi, dormí lo que restaba de la mañana, porque ya eran las 6, cuando desperté, la vi dormida en el sillón, pase por su lado y me metí a bañar, saque mi celular y llame a ex, que ahora era casado y un buen consejero…

-hola

-hey elsie, me dijeron que andas en roma

-sí, vine a acompañar a mi hermana, pero regresare en dos días

-¿eso se debe a?

-Anna y yo somos diferentes

-¿en qué sentido?

-en todo, ella se toma todo a la ligera y no debe ser así

-el motivo del viaje de tu hermana es…

-tiene leucemia y no vivirá mucho, solo 6 meses de vida

-Elsa lo siento

-no te preocupes, hará lo que quiera

-Elsa, ¿y tú podrás vivir con eso?

-¿a qué te refieres?

-no lo recuerdas

- ella se parece a ti, eso mismo me dijo ayer

-Elsa, hace 3 años Anna te vino a ver

-eso lo se, ella me lo dijo

-pero tú te negaste a verla, ella estuvo aquí 6 meses, buscando hacer contacto contigo

-eso no lo recuerdo

- porque tu recuerdas lo que te conviene recordar, Anna estuvo aquí y tú le dijiste ojala desaparecieras y me dejaras en paz

-¿yo dije eso?

-estabas tan molesta que el los demás vieran que tenías una hermana y que no era perfecta como tú, tu amiga aurora la invito a una fiesta, cuando estuvo ahí, tú estabas hasta atrás de borracha y se lo dijiste en medio de la fiesta, dándole un beso en la mejilla y gritando que ese beso era de la muerte

-yo no…

-comprendo a Anna, comprendo que verte ahí para ella es doloroso y más cuando alguien como tú, frio, calculador y controlador, aparece de repente e invade toda diversión, Anna tal vez no piense viajar como normalmente se haga y prefiera la aventura, esperando que su último destino sea a donde ella quiso llegar

-te odio

-lo se nena, pero me tengo que ir, mi esposa me espera en la alberca

Colgué y estuve en la bañera otro rato más, cuando Salí, Anna ya estaba cambiada y estaba de espalda, ese día llevaba una blusa sin mangas y una falda, con unos converse, me arme de valor, pero su celular sonó, prestando atención a todo lo que decía…

-hola, si, en roma, con alguien, no, me alegro por ustedes, espero poder llegar a mi destino final, solo un poco, quizás en otra vida

No logre oír la voz del otro lado, así que me comencé a cambiarme, cuando termine de secar mi cabello, ella colgó…

-¿A dónde iremos?*peinándome*

-pues pensaba ir a comer a algún restaurant, no se si quieras acompañarme*cerrando la maleta*

-lo hare*mirándola*

Ella solo se encogió de hombros, salimos del hotel, rumbo a los puestos de comida, sentadnos en uno, pidió algo y yo la vi, ella me miro…

-si quieres irte a un buen restaurant vete, no te preocupes por mi

Eso hice la deje comer sola, mientras yo me adentraba aun buen restaurant, si Anthony, tenía razón, lo que dije debió quedar documentado en el video de la fiesta, como era costumbre de ese chico, saque mi iPhone y busque entre sus videos en su red social y lo encontré, lo puse, era verdad, le había dicho cosas malas a Anna, lo apague y me quede pensando, había ido a buscarme antes de iniciar la universidad, yo la había tratado mal, incluso la humille, es por eso que ella actuaba tan distante conmigo, es por eso que no me dijo lo de su enfermedad, es por eso que no aceptaba algo mío, ella no me aceptaría, porque yo se lo deje claro, que jamás la ayudaría en algo, Anna no era nada mío, pero porque sentía esa opresión en mi pecho, Salí del restaurant y camine a donde ella estaba, pero ya no estaba ahí, camine un poco más y me topé con la fuente de deseos, la vi de espaldas a la fuente, tenía los ojos cerrados y me acerque a ella lo más silenciosamente posible…

-deseo que Elsa encuentre la felicidad, la paz y el amor, que nunca este sola y siempre este llena de gente buena, que la quieran por como es y no por lo que tiene

Me sorprendió haber oído eso y más cuando tiro la moneda a la fuente, retrocedí y me senté en los escalones, estaba mirando mis pies, cuando veo una sombra, alzo la mirada y la vi, ella me miro con un rostro tranquilo y apacible, se sentó a mi lado, mientras yo miraba la fuente, tome su rostro y le di un beso en la mejilla, ella sonrió ante el gesto, después tome su mano y la entrelace…

Si algo era bueno de ser inteligente son los famosos intercambios escolares y para fortuna de Anna, yo conocía los mejores lugares de roma, así que la lleve a diferentes partes ese día, aun no me armaba de valor para comentar sobre su fugaz relación con la chica, pero aun así la lleve a muchos lugares…

Durante varios días la lleve a los lugares de más interés, incluso me atreví a llevarla a un antro, donde la única que bailo fui yo, ella se mantuvo sentada sola, mientras yo bailaba con los chicos más guapos, pero a pesar de estarles coqueteando, también me fijaba que Anna estuviera ahí, no vaya hacerla de malas y me la roben, la vi hablando con dos chicas que tenían su mano entrelazada, parecían reírse, cuando le di un trago a mi bebida, me sentí mareada e incluso llegue a ver borroso, después perdí el conocimiento y no desperté hasta el día siguiente, eran las 3 de la tarde, me dolía la cabeza y cuando mire a mi alrededor vi a Anna…

-¿Qué me paso?*sentándome*

-te drogaron*acercándose*

-¿Quiénes?*mirándola*

-los chicos con los que bailabas, por suerte te defendí*riendo*

-¿me qué?*sosteniendo mi cabeza*

-descuida, conozco los efectos y tardaran algunas horas en pasarse*tomando mi mano*

-¿Cómo los conoces?*acostándome*

-pues en una fiesta de novatada me drogaron unos compañeros con los que conviví, esa droga que le llaman corazón helado, te produce mucha excitación y ellos aprovechan esos efectos para satisfacer sus más bajas pasiones, en mi caso mi primer anal*riendo*

-¿te violaron?*susurrando molesta*

-puede considerarse así, pero las autoridades no lo consideran mas que un acto sexual aceptado*entregándome un vaso de agua*

-¿te dolió?*tomando un pequeño sorbo*

-te mentiría si te digo que no, pero después de un rato se convierte en placer*mirándome*

-¿eso me harían?*mirándola*

-no, eres demasiado hermosa para no contemplar tus gemidos de placer*nerviosa*

-al menos no te soy indiferente*sonriendo*

-jamás lo fuiste*sonriendo*

No les mentiré, si tuve una extraña sensación de lanzarme y besarla, pero me contuve, por mi descuido terminamos comiendo pizza y viendo películas porno, claro que en mi condición no era apropiado, pues no dejaba de contemplar el escote de Anna, menos sus piernas bronceadas, trague pesadamente y mi mente comenzaba hacerme malas jugadas, cerré mis ojos por unos momentos y una mano se puso en mi frente…

-aun tienes fiebre*susurrándome*

-descuida me repondré*agitada*

-estas excitada*mirándome*

-Anna ya se me pasara el efecto*respirando agitadamente*

-creo que lo de las películas solo aumento el deseo*parándose*

Sus manos me desnudaron con agilidad…

-¿Qué haces?*excitada*

-solo hay dos formas de parar esto*mirándome*

-¿Cuáles son?*lamiendo mis labios*

- una es que te lleve al orgasmo*sonriendo*

-¿y la otra?*aturdida por la respuesta*

No dijo nada y sentí sus manos frías sobre mi caliente cuerpo y de repente siento agua fría…

-¡Anna!*tosiendo*

-una ducha fría*riendo*

Por un momento creí que Anna me llevaría a un orgasmo, pero no me aventó a la tina llena de hielos….

-quédate ahí hasta que el efecto se pase*sonriéndome*

-claro que me quedare aquí, capaz y me violas*seria*

-créeme ganas no me faltaron*riéndose*

Me sorprendí por su respuesta y se fue dejándome con las palabras en la boca, al menos el hielo aplacaba mi sensación de calentura, al poco rato escuche gemidos provenientes de la televisión…

-¡Anna!*molesta*

Escuche su risa del otro lado de la puerta, lo había hecho a propósito, pero aun así no le bajo el volumen, prendí la televisión que estaba en el baño y puse el mismo canal, donde dos mujeres se besaban y tenían sexo, le puse mute y lleve mi mano a mi parte más sensible, comenzando a darme placer, cuando Salí del baño, encontré a Anna desnuda en la cama, mi sonrojo apareció en instantes, en eso una mujer aparece, era la misma mujer que conoció en el tour…

-no te preocupes no se ensucio la cama*sonriéndome*

Paso y le dio un beso a Anna en los labios, era un beso profundo, algo en mi ardió, acepto que llevaba viviendo con Anna varias semanas y que no era normal esa sensación en mí, pero sentí una rabia muy grande al ver que esa mujer le daba un beso así, se despidió sin verme y salió del cuarto, mire a Anna dormir, con su brazo tapándole sus ojos, acaricie su pierna y deseche la idea de tocar ese lugar, la tape con la sabana y me cambie…

Ya casi acaba ese mes y nuestro siguiente destino aun no me era revelado, pero tengo entendido que era España, Anna aun no me revelaba como iríamos hasta allá, porque me dijo que era lago austero y por un momento me imagine montando aun burro todo lleno de pulgas y apestoso, se rio mucho cuando le comente eso, nuestra relación avanzo muy bien, ya éramos amigas, ya podíamos hablarnos de sexo y cosas así, además me enseñó a comer en los puestos callejeros, si iba a quedarme con ella, no habría lujos, ni nada por el estilo, seria lanzarse a la aventura…

EN LA ACTUALIDAD

-listo señorita

-gracias*limpiándose las lágrimas*

Elsa estaba con una bata blanca, hablando de su única aventura por el mundo en compañía de su hermana, un joven reportero se enteró de que la gran empresaria Elsa, ahora era la doctora Elsa, especializada en cancerología, tenía una historia única y le pidió una entrevista, que con gusto se le dio…


	5. Chapter 5

lo siento si no subi en estos dos dias...tengo una fiesta mañna y anduve como loca buscando que ponerme...

* * *

CAPITULO IV

RUMBO A ESPAÑA ¿O NO?

Estaba leyendo un libro, llevábamos en el aire 4 horas, el mes en roma nos había acercado lo suficiente como para hablarnos de sexo, suspire cansada de mi lectura, mire a mi lado y Anna estaba dormida en la cama, aun lado mío, la tape con la sabana, aun no entendía el porque me haba insistido en comprar esas mochilas, a pesar de llevar ropa cómoda, suspire y vi que ya era hora de volver a los asientos…

-Anna*moviéndola*

-mmmm

-Anna es hora*mirándola*

-Zelly no quiero ir a clases*murmurando*

La mire intrigada por esa declaración, así que opte por una técnica nueva, alce su playera y le eche aire a su abdomen, provocándole unas risas…

-jajajajajajajajaja para para*riendo*

-pues ya levántate*sonriendo*

-está bien*parándose*

Le ayude a pararse y nos sentamos juntas, le puse en cinturón, porque cuando despegamos, me engaño y no se lo puso, la mire de reojo y note que tenía una cara de molestia…

-así no se te ocurre tomar el paracaídas y lanzarte*seria*

-que parte de lo dije en broma, no entendiste*fingiendo molestia*

-entonces ¿Qué hacías con uno puesto?*mirándola*

-solo me lo probaba por si llegase a pasar algo*alegando*

-recuérdame esposarte antes de subir al avión*riendo*

Cuando bajamos, tomamos un taxi, rumbo a la estación de autobuses de parís, mientras ella miraba la ciudad, yo la miraba a ella en busca de alguna señal que me dijera a que venía nuestra parada a parís, si nuestro objetivo era España, suspire al no ver nada que me dijera por qué una estación…

Cuando llegamos, ella compro los boletos, a pesar de que dije que yo lo haría, nuevamente viajamos, llegando casi a la frontera, me jalo fuera del camión, me miro y sonriendo comenzó a caminar…

-Anna ¿Por qué nos bajamos antes?*mirándola*

-porque aquí comienza nuestra aventura*sonriendo*

-no pensaras que caminando llegaras a España ¿o sí?*temerosa*

-no, haremos varios autostop y caminata*parando*

-estás loca*comenzando a caminar*

-aun así yo te cuidare*sonriendo*

Después de caminar por varias horas, bajo el inmenso sol, Anna hace un stop aun tráiler que se detiene metros adelante, corrimos y subimos, quedando yo en la puerta y Anna en medio, después de varios horas, me dormí…

-Elsa despierta*susurrándome*

-mmmm

-Elsa despierta*soplando en mi oreja*

Talle mis ojos y enfrente de mi vi a Anna sonriéndome, le sonreí y deje mi mochila junto a la suya, baje del camión y al frente había un bar de paso, cuando entramos, agarre el brazo de Anna con temor, pues ahí adentro no solo había mas traileros, si no también motociclistas, quienes nos miraron de una manera que considero vulgar, Anna me jalo a una mesa, donde pedimos una hamburguesa y cerveza, mientras Anna devoraba su comida, yo picaba la mía con el dedo, una hamburguesa grasosa, alce la vista y mire a Anna darle grandes mordida, regresa la mirada a mi comida y suspire…

-déjala yo me la como*limpiándose con la servilleta*

-¿crees que no me la comería?*alzando una ceja*

-así es, pero aunque así fuera, no estas acostumbrada para este tipo de alimento*sonriendo*

Tome la hamburguesa y le di una mordida, sentí la grasa bajar por mi garganta, Anna se rio cuando hice un gesto desagradable, pero mi hambre era más, así que termine de comérmela antes que ella, ante su mirada asombrada, bebí sorbo de cerveza y el sabor amargo inundo mi paladar, el cual estaba acostumbrado al sabor del vino de los mejores viñedos, esperamos al conductor y subimos, tomando rumbo, nuevamente fui presa del sueño y cuando desperté, estaba recarga da sobre el conductor, lo mire asustada y después vi quien manejaba era Anna, juro que en ese instante me dio un mini infarto, provocando las carcajadas de ambos, después de varios kilómetros, Anna bajo, siendo ahora mi turno y siguiendo las indicaciones de caí, así se llamaba nuestro compañero de aventura…

-Elsa manejas como anciana*riendo*

Mire a Anna con molestia y acelere más, al poco rato las emociones me invadieron de manera rápida, maneje el mismo kilometraje que Anna, me senté nuevamente en mi lugar, pero en esta ocasión sentí un peso sobre mi hombro al mirar vi que Anna estaba dormida, según kai, Anna había velado mi sueño en todo el viaje, después de varios día de viaje de andorra a Mónaco, si la pequeña Anna se salió con la suya y me engaño, finalmente llegamos a este último, dándole las gracias a kai y extendiéndole mi tarjeta, donde estaban mis datos, por si algún día se le llegara a ofrecer algo…

Nuevamente aprendí algo nuevo gracias a Anna y eso era acampar, aprendí a levantar una tienda y a como guiarme con las estrellas…

-mira ese espacio cerca de la luna*señalando*

-solo es un hueco*riendo*

-cuando mi hora llegue, yo llenare ese espacio*sonriendo*

-Anna no quiero hablar de eso*parándome molesta*

-tendrás que afrontarlo Elsa*sentándose*

-no, buscaremos opciones Anna*caminando a la tienda*

Aun no entendía como en algo tan pequeño cabríamos dos personas, me acosté en la colchoneta, pensando que quizás a donde vayamos podre tener algunas visitas con médicos, con ese pensamiento me dormí profundamente, cuando me desperté apenas salía el sol…

-maldita costumbre mía*saliendo a gatas de la tienda*

Me estire un poco y vi a Anna dormida en el suelo, abrazada a sí misma y entonces caí en cuenta, la tienda era para mí, con el pie comencé a moverla, pero no tuve resultados, me acerque a ella y de repente abrió los ojos, provocándome un susto tremendo…

-jajajajajajaja*riendo*

-tu eres despreciable*molesta*

Después de que me tranquilice la regañe por haberme mentido, caminamos y acampamos al aire libre, durante nuestra caminatas llegamos a un lago, hacía mucho calor para estar entre ambas fronteras, Anna me había dicho que iríamos a Berna y de ahí Luxemburgo…

-mira Anna un lago*cansada*

Nada más vi una sombra pasarme de largo y un splash, reí y tome su maleta, poniéndola en mi hombro, baje cuidadosamente y llegue a la orilla del lago, me senté con la mirada fija en el lago, cuando vi a Anna salir con la ropa pegándose a su cuerpo, trague saliva, era una imagen erótica para mí, mi respiración se agito, pero cuando se sentó a mi lado…

-esta deliciosa*estirándose*

Mi mirada siguió el recorrido de una gota desde su mejilla hasta su cuello, perdiéndose en el escote, desvié la mirada sonrojada y carraspeé mi garganta un poco…

-¿Por qué no te metes?*mirándome*

-es que no me he puesto el traje*nerviosa*

Anna me miro con una sonrisa burlona, se paró y camino lentamente, metiéndose nuevamente al lago, la miraba de reojo y suspire, me quite los zapatos y sentí la tierra fría, camine al agua y me metí, sintiéndome fresca, nade hasta donde estaba Anna, me sumergí y desde abajo la cargue, ella pego un grito de sorpresa, reímos y jugamos como cuando éramos niñas, ella me acaricio la nuca con sus manos, mientras mi manos estaban en su cintura…

-una, dos tres*riendo*

-¿Qué haces?*sonriéndome*

-contando tus pecas*besando su mejilla*

De repente sentí una mordida en mi mejilla y reímos, acampamos ahí, pero aun nos quedaba lejos, nos hicimos amigas de unos motociclistas y nos llevaron, no les molesto llevarnos hasta Berna, donde les agradecimos con algo de dinero…

EN LA ACTUALIDAD

-Dra. Elsa, su historia es magnífica, porque ahora que tiene 40 años, ha decidido romper el silencio

-han pasado 19 años desde entonces, además creo que es hora de que el mundo vea mi realidad*sonriendo tristemente*

Su mirada mostraba un amor más allá del tiempo, soltera, sin hijos, con el corazón hecho pedazos, la Dra. Elsa, ya no vivio como antes, pues el amor de su hermana la cambio para siempre…


	6. Chapter 6

HEY ANOTHER CAP

* * *

CAPITULO V

BERNA, LUXEMBURGO Y BRUSELAS

Anna se encontraba rentando la habitación del hotel, mientras yo la veía recargada en un sillón, miraba con furia como la recepcionista le coqueteaba tan descaradamente y Anna le seguía el juego, contuve el aire, al ver que ella le acariciaba el brazo a mi adorada hermana, si, lo admito soy posesiva y celosa, pero aun no le daba el cuarto a mi hermana y desesperada me pare, acercándome al gerente…

-disculpe me puede dar la suite presidencial*tocando el hombro de Anna*

-dudo que usted pueda pagarla*desafiante*

Eso crispo mis llamas a mi…

-oh ¿y cuánto cuesta?*mirándola*

-la noche 30 000 euros*molesta*

-dame 3 noches*sonriendo*

-Elsa eso es demasiado*sorprendida*

-nena, recuerdas que te dije que pondría a disposición mi avión privado y mi dinero*sonriéndole*

El sonrojo de Anna, provoco que me doliera el corazón…

-no tienes dinero farsante*furiosa*

-gerente*sonriéndole triunfante*

-sí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?*mirándome*

-la señorita tiene una actitud desagradable e insultante, quiero la suite presidencial y no me la quiere dar*seria*

-yo la atiendo*empujando a la recepcionista*

-gracias*mirando a la tipa*

-¿Cuántos días?

-serán 3 días con sus noches y servicio especial*sonriendo*

-efectivo o con tarjeta*mirándome*

-con tarjeta*sacándola*

Anna me miraba sorprendida, mientras yo dejaba sobre el mostrador mi tarjeta platino, esa tarjeta se la dan a aquellos que tienen un ingreso superior al millón de euros, dejando a la tipa en ridículo y molesta, afortunadamente en ese momento la despidieron, al parecer no era la única que presento queja en su contra, cuando entramos a mi hermana abrió la boca hasta el piso, el lugar era muy lujoso, pase por su lado y se la cerré…

-esto es demasiado*parada*

-bueno, me parece justo, yo he estado haciendo todo como tu quieres, ahora es mi turno*sonriendo*

-pero Elsa esto…*siendo callada*

-solo disfruta*poniendo mis dedos en sus labios*

Jale a Anna y la empuje a la cama, mientras que yo me quitaba la camiseta que traía y por el espejo de cuerpo completo, pude notar un ligero sonrojo en Anna, sonriendo, me quite el resto de mi ropa, mirando siempre de reojo a las reacciones de mi hermana, me sorprendió la forma en que me miraba, era una mirada de deseo, acalorada, tome una toalla y camine al baño, tomando mi tiempo y quitando la suciedad, mas no la mirada de Anna, suspire y Salí, lo que vi provoco que palideciera, Anna estaba tirada en el suelo, inconsciente, corrí a ella, olvidando cubrir mi cuerpo, la voltee y la mire sonrojada, respiraba agitadamente, toque su frente y ardía en fiebre, no se había presentado así desde roma, me daba miedo, la tome y corrí al baño, llenando la enorme tina con agua fría, me metí con ella en mis brazos…

-vamos Anna, reacciona*asustada*

Esta fiebre era peor que la de roma, la desnude y nos sumergimos hasta los hombros, con mis manos humedecía su cabello y su cara, podía sentir su piel arder contra la mía, mis senos estaban contra su espalda ardiendo, tome aire y nos sumergimos en la tina, la deje en el fondo, mientras tomaba un poco de aire y me volvía a sumergir, posando mis labios sobre los suyos pasándole aire, se me olvidó mencionar que la tina es como un chapoteadero, una pequeña alberca…

-por favor Anna, despierta, no me dejes*sollozando*

Así estuve durante algunas horas y con Anna pegada a mí, comenzó a reaccionar…

-¿Elsa?*débil*

-shhh*secando mis lágrimas*

-¿Qué paso?*susurrando*

-te desmayaste* ocultando mi rostro entre su hombro*

-¿Por qué estamos desnudas?*cansada*

-tenías mucha fiebre, peor que la de roma*

-mientes, me querías desnuda entre tus brazos*bromeando*

Reí un poco y pude notar que se quedó dormida, nuevamente le tome la temperatura y ya no estaba tan alarmante como antes, salimos del agua y poco me importo tener mi piel arrugada, la coloque sobre la cama, secando cada parte de su cuerpo, dejándola desnuda por si se presenta nuevamente la fiebre, la cubrí con la sabana y la abrace, durmiendo al instante, cada 3 horas, despertaba y le tomaba la temperatura, esta ocasión la luna bañaba su cuerpo desnudo, contemple sus senos perfectos, su abdomen plano, sus piernas y sobre todo esos labios que anteriormente había besado con tanta desesperación, la tape y nuevamente me quede dormida abrazándola, a la mañana siguiente sentí unas ligeras acaricias en mis mejillas, al abrir los ojos, una sonrisa me apareció en los labios, Anna ya no tenía las mejillas rojas, pero si se notaba lo débil que aún se encontraba, sin pensarlo me lanza a ella y la bese, con sorpresa la mire y me aleje de ella rápidamente, provocando que cayera, pero antes de que eso pasara, Anna me sostuvo con su mano…

-¿estás bien?*preocupada*

-eso debería de estarte preguntando yo*nerviosa*

-me encuentro un poco mejor*sonriéndome*

-me alegro*sonriéndole*

-¿estás bien?*mirándome*

-gracias por sostenerme*riendo*

-quien nos viera, pensaría que tuvimos relaciones*riendo*

Me sonroje violentamente al descubrir eso, mire a Anna totalmente avergonzada, la cual solo negó con la cabeza, sonreí, pedimos algo de comer y cuando tocaron la puerta, deje de acariciar su vientre, poniéndome la bata, abrí la puerta y le dio un par de euros al encargado, metiendo el carro a la habitación, lo lleve hasta la cama y me senté aun lado de Anna, quien me miro….

-aun me siento algo débil*sonriendo*

-¿en serio?*mirándola*

-si*susurrando*

Tome con un tenedor algo de fruta y se lo di en la boca, estuve así por varios minutos…

-sabes que cuando éramos niñas nos besábamos*riendo*

-ehm si, lo recuerdo*roja*

-Elsa, hagámoslo de nuevo*tomando una fresa*

Mire como Anna colocaba la fresa en sus labios, dejando una parte afuera, me acerque a ella con lentitud, a pesar de que podía oír los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos, tome la fresa con mis labios, rozando los de Anna, masticándola, finalmente se juntaron en un beso fraternal, a pesar de mi estado rojo, Anna parecía de lo más normal, pero aun así le costaba trabajo levantarse, nuevamente al tome en mis brazos y sus bromas hacia que casi nos cayéramos…

-me pregunto a donde será nuestra luna de miel*abrazándome por el cuello*

-ahhh*tropezando*

-imagínate tú y yo entrando así a lo que sería nuestra primer noche de bodas*mirándome*

-…*roja*

-desnudas en una cama rellena de plumas de ganso, dejándonos llevar por el placer y la lujuria*riendo*

-tú quieres que me dé un paro ¿verdad?*rojísima*

Anna solo se rio y la metí a la enorme bañera, metiéndome junto a ella, al poco rato mi hermoso cabello fue víctima de sus manipuladoras manos, comenzó con peinados comunes a los mas laboriosos y gracias a la enorme espuma que tenía en la cabeza, incluso me hizo el pelo al estilo súper sajajin, comenzando a molestarme por eso y lavando mi cabello, la mire y ella se mantenía a una distancia prudente, suspire y golpee mi frente, nuevamente la aleje de mi, cuando iba a decir algo, ella salió rápidamente, dándome la espalda, Salí al mismo tiempo que ella y la voltee, su nariz sangraba y sus ojos estaban llorosos, con mi mano limpie la sangre y mi mirada se tornó triste…

-Elsa…*mirándome*

No la deje terminar, en mi mente me repetía..

-es por el agua caliente*pensando*

Me negaba aceptar que a esos 2 meses, los síntomas iban aumentando, 1 eran los dolores de cabeza, 2 mareos y 3 esto, la abrase y bese su hombro esperando que eso la calmara, nuevamente sentí su piel cerca de la mía, me jure a mí misma ser feliz a Anna e investigar sobre su enfermedad, deje a Anna dormida y Salí, en mi mano estaban todos los estudios que se le habían hecho y fui a haber una especialista en esto…

-me temo que son 6 meses de vida*mirando los análisis*

-la quimio puede ayudar*esperanzada*

-eso solo evitara el dolor y quizás prolongue la vida 3 días más*mirándome*

-debe de haber algo más*llorando*

-lo lamento*triste*

-por favor debe de haber algo, no quiero que ella muera*cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos*

-lo siento mucho pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer*poniendo su mano en mi hombro*

Salí del consultorio hecha trizas, pero tenía un libro en mis manos, era un libro que el doctor me había regalado, antes de ir al hotel, compre algo típico del lugar, cuando entre, estaba dormida, deje la comida en una mesita y le quite la sabanas, mostrándome su desnudez, comencé besando su pierna y fui subiendo lentamente, deteniéndome para lamer su abdomen, subí nuevamente y bese cada uno de sus senos, unas manos acariciaban mis cabellos sueltos…

-¿a qué se debe tanto amor?*soñolienta*

-a que te mereces eso y más*depositando un beso en su cuello*

-es cómodo dormir desnuda*riendo*

-en ese caso lo haremos siempre*sonriendo*

-me parece bien*tomando mi rostro*

Me acerque a ella y deposite un suave beso en sus labios, mientras acariciaba sus piernas, que fueron separadas, dejándome en medio, le comencé hacer cosquillas, provocándole un sinfín de risas, la senté y le puse en sus manos un platillo tradicional, lo comimos juntas , al terminar, nos acostamos, tenía mi blusa levantada y Anna estaba haciendo círculos con sus dedos en mi abdomen, era un silencio cómodo, al poco rato dejo de hacerlo, la mire y esta tenía la mirada perdida, tome su mano nuevamente y la puse con estaba…

-¿sucede algo?*preocupada*

-nada, solo se me vino un recuerdo a la mente*sonriendo*

-dímelo*sonriendo*

-cuando éramos más pequeñas en la escuela te consideraban la más hermosa, mientras que a mí me daban la ley del hielo*riendo*

-¿eh?*seria*

-si, Kristoff fue el único que me dirigía la palabra, mientras tú eras la señorita perfección*picándome la mejilla*

-¿y porque nunca me lo dijiste?*mirándola*

-pues porque en la escuela me ignoraste por primera vez*encogiéndose de hombros*

-cambiemos de tema*triste*

-claro, ¿Quién y donde fue tu primera vez?*riendo*

-¡ANNA!*roja*

-te diré, fue con un empleado de los viñedos a los 14 años, se llamaba pedro, fue cerca del lago*sonriendo*

-en una fiesta, con el que fue mi primer novio, a los 16*apenada*

-lo mío fue tierno y bonito, con él fue mi primer orgasmo*mirando el techo*

-el mío horrible, termino rápido y jamás he tenido un orgasmo*dándole la espalda avergonzada*

-¿en serio?*sorprendida*

-si*roja*

-de ahí fue Kristoff con el hasta que conoció a Hans, era como su desahogo sexual y mi primer anal a los 16*riendo*

-me acosté con mi mejor amigo el mismo día que se iba a casar*suspirando*

-wow eso si es de locos*riendo*

-si, supongo*nerviosa*

-puedo ser tu primer orgasmo*riendo*

-no, gracias*sentándome*

Anna no dijo nada más, la mire de reojo, sus brazos me rodearon la cintura y sus labios besaban mi cuello, Anna lamio mi punto débil que era mi oreja…

-aaahh*gimiendo*

Me puse roja y me pare rápidamente, tapando mis orejas, mire a Anna avergonzada, ella estaba sonrojada, me acerque a ella y solo nos abrazamos, cayendo en la cama, nos dormimos abrazadas….

En la actualidad

-usted ¿se excitaba con esa cercanía?*sonrojado*

-sí, lo extraño era que ese sentimiento lo tenía desde niña, pero eso lo daré a conocer más adelante*sonriendo*¨

-el episodio de Berna queda ahí*sonriendo*

-los demás días solo eran recuperación de Anna, ahora era mi turno de demostrarle un poco de mi vida*triste*

-viajar con lujos*serio*

-algo así*parándose*

Mire a mi hermana irse con un semblante triste, si, soy Olaf, el hermano de Anna, estudie comunicaciones para dar a conocer la historia de mi hermana Anna, era un pequeño documental que se llevaría al cine…


	7. Chapter 7

perdon este cap es pequeño

* * *

CAPITULO VI

ADIOS ELSA

Mientras mi camarógrafo colocaba la cámara en la oficina de mi hermana, yo la veía, estaba mirando la ventana…

-Elsa ya estamos listo*sentándome*

-claro, Olaf*sonriéndome*

+RECUERDO+

Llegamos a Ámsterdam para las 3:30 pm, me recargue en el barandal, veía un ferry que iba directo a Londres, solo dos días en el y llegaría, suspire y voltee, Anna me miraba con una intensidad, vi algo en su mirada y no supe que decir…

Llegamos al hotel, la habitación no estaba disponible y tomamos una normal, el silencio se hizo presente, cuando entramos, me puse a leer el libro que el doctor me había dado, aun no me podía quitar el pensamiento de mi tierra y Anna había salido, después de varias horas de lectura, mire la ventana y suspire con cansancio, tome mi cartera y fui a buscarla, cabe decir que miraba atentamente las ventanas, las chicas bailaban, después de caminar por un largo tiempo, la encontré sentada en puente, hablaba con un grupo de chicos y chicas, mientras fumaban un porro, la mire un rato y regrese por donde había venido, mi interior me pedía regresar, llegue al cuarto y dormí profundamente, cuando desperté encontré una nota en la mesita…

_ELSA:_

_No quiero ser una carga para ti, me voy, regresa a casa, disfruta del viento, yo estaré bien, no necesitas preocuparte por mí, puedo cuidarme sola…_

_ANNA_

Mire la carta, tome mis cosas, deje el hotel y tome el ferry, a los lejos pude ver Ámsterdam….

EN LA ACTUALIDAD

Mire a mi hermana, sus lágrimas caían libremente, pude notar el arrepentimiento de esa acción…


	8. Chapter 8

les juro que llore QAQ

* * *

CAPITULO VII

ULTIMOS DIAS

Habían pasado en total ya 4 meses desde que me fui de Ámsterdam, 1 meses que no me atrevía a ver su red social, que no me atrevía ver los videos, seguí mirando los papeles, aunque era noche seguía mirando mis papeles, solté un suspiro de frustración, llevaba días ignorando el sentimiento, deje a lado mis papeles y tome mi lap, rápidamente escribí lo que buscaba, cada video era un golpe duro a mi frágil corazón, lagrimas caían en cascadas, cerré la lap y tome mi abrigo, mientras bajaba daba órdenes para que me tuvieran listo el avión…

En cuanto pise mi casa tome la maleta que había aventado al fondo del closet, la tome y Salí rápidamente, mientras íbamos en el aire, me cambie por ropa mas cómoda, me senté y tome mi celular, el cual tenía una imagen de Anna, la única imagen que tenia de ella, suspire, cuando llegamos a Maine, tome otro avión rumbo a los fríos bosques de Canadá, a corona para ser más exactos, cuando puse un pie en el podía sentir una clima agradable, un poco frio, pero era tolerable, camine por sus calles y llegue a una casa, había un husky afuera…

Temerosa mire al perro, pero este me dejo pasar, abriendo el mismo la puerta, cuando entre, deje mis cosas en el recibidor, camine a la sala y en el enorme sillón, estaba Anna dormida, mi rostro se entristeció, estaba una mujer algo delgada, pálida y de repente su nariz comenzó a sangrar, rápidamente tome mi pañuelo y lo puse en su nariz, provocando su despertar…

-espera estas sangrando*mirándola*

-¿Qué haces aquí?*mirándola*

-te necesito*triste*

-¿Por qué?*triste*

Bese su frente, esperamos a que su nariz dejara de sangrar, cuando eso paso retire el pañuelo lentamente, ella me miraba atenta a todos mis movimientos, tome su barbilla y uní nuestros labios, nuevamente el sentimiento floreció, ese sentimiento que me negué todo este tiempo, sin pensarlo dos veces profundice mas, me puse encima de ella, mientras mi lengua entraba en su boca…

Me detuve y mis mejillas se prendieron, al verla sonrojada debajo de mi…

-Anna lo siento*sonrojada*

-Elsa *agitada*

Le sonreí y fui a la cocina, prepare un platillo especial y lo puse en la mesa, ella me miro con curiosidad…

-come*sonriendo*

-no tengo hambre*mirándome*

-Anna has el intento*sonriéndole*

-está bien*sonriendo*

Comió la mitad, mientras yo la veía, cuando termino le di su premio, un beso con la misma intensidad que el primero…

-Elsa ¿Por qué los besos?*susurrando*

-no puedo besar a mi novia*agitada*

-¿novia?*sorprendida*

-no te acuerdas que de niñas dijimos que éramos novias*sonriéndole tiernamente*

-si lo recuerdo*roja*

Me apodere de sus labios nuevamente, le di un beso tiernamente y por primera vez sentí excitación, me separe de ella más por obligación que por necesidad…

Durante el día, Anna me llevo a dar una vuelta por el pequeño pueblo donde vivía, me enseño las diferentes tradiciones que tenía, solo conté pocas personas, unos pequeños restaurantes y un bar, me llevo dentro del bosque donde estaba un lago pequeño, el agua era tan cristalina que se podía ver a los peces nadar, cuando voltee, me sonroje al ver a Anna en bikini y cuando reaccione esta ya estaba en el agua, me quite los zapatos y salte, provocando un

¡SPLASH!

-Anna*riendo*

-dime*mirándome*

-te amo*sonriendo*

-yo más*roja*

Tome su mano y entrelace nuestros dedos…

-sabes cuando regrese a Londres, deje mi corazón contigo*triste*

-lo se*apretándome la mano*

-te prometo hallar una cura*mirándola*

-Elsa…

-te curare*triste*

-ya es tarde*sonriendo*

- no digas eso*acariciando su mejilla*

-mi corazón, mi casa y todo lo que hay en ella es tuyo*susurrándome*

Nos besamos tiernamente, después de nadar y reír, salimos y regresamos a casa, cuando entramos y subimos al cuarto, Anna me sorprendió besándome con pasión, beso que correspondí con la misma intensidad, sus manos me quitaban la camiseta, mientras me acostaba en la cama, en cuestión de segundos me dejo desnuda, sus labios mordían suavemente mi cuello, mientras sus manos masajeaban mis senos, lentamente, de mi boca escapaban ligeros gemidos, mi cuello ya marcado por su boca y dientes, sus labios bajaron y capturaron a una de mis niñas, quien era tiernamente asaltada con lamidas, succiones y mordidas, poniéndolo duro, sus labios pasaron al otro, dándole la misma atención que a su hermana, sus manos acariciaban mis piernas y mi centro de placer ardía , humedeciendo en cada acaricia, mi boca no dejaba de soltar gemidos, mis piernas se juntaron en un desesperado palpitar, sus labios bajaron por mi vientre lamiendo cada centímetro de el…

-Anna espera*nerviosa*

-confía en mi*agitada*

Sus labios besaban mis piernas con calma, pero su mirada estaba fija en mí, nerviosa por lo que estaba pasando asentí, ella solo me dio una ligera sonrisa, separe mis piernas, mostrándole mi centro, sentí su aliento pegar contra mía, provocándome un respingo, su labios lo besaban, provocándome un gemido, su lengua tocaba mi hinchado clítoris, lamiendo y jalándolo, provocándome sonoros gemidos, su lengua entro de manera sorpresiva y con su vaivén mis caderas le seguían, nuevamente fui invadida por sus dedos, primero uno y fueron subiendo, ahora tenía 3 dedos en mi interior, sumándole una lengua, mis caderas seguían su ritmo, sentía como algo se concentraba en mi vientre bajo, sus dedos y lengua aumentaron el ritmo, provocándome el primer orgasmo que había experimentado…

-¿estás bien?*sacando los dedos*

-si, es la primera vez que lo tengo*agitada*

La sorprendí y la voltee, junte nuestras entrepiernas, comenzándolas a frotar lentamente…

Cuando desperté, me encontraba con una imagen que guarde en mi memoria….

Pasamos muchos días donde disfrutábamos el amor que nos teníamos, de la compañía que nos ofrecíamos y todas las noches nos entregábamos con pasión, en mi corazón dolía ver que cada día a Anna se le apagaba uno de vida, esa madrugada fuimos a ver el aura boreal, nos abrazamos y contemplamos el firmamento…

-prométeme que nunca me olvidaras*susurrando*

-lo prometo, siempre serás el único amor de mi vida*estrechándola más a mi*

Mis lágrimas caían mientras mirábamos el amanecer en ese frio lugar, mi llanto ya no pude callar y la mire, tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios, la abrase más a mí, mientras mi llanto era más fuerte…

-por favor Anna no me dejes*llorando*

El amanecer llego llevándose consigo a la única persona que ame desinteresadamente, llore por varios días y justo en esa montaña la enterré, cuando regrese, fui a Italia, donde ya mi familia me esperaba en los viñedos, ellos esperaban que volviera con Anna, pero les conté su triste historia, a los dos meses termine comprándole los viñedos a mi padre y con el poder económico que poseía traslade la casa donde vivimos sus últimos momentos, el perro que al final se llamó Jack termino viviendo conmigo, estudie medicina y me especialice en cancerología, buscando siempre una cura para este mal…

EN LA ACTUALIDAD

-sufriste más cuando Anna murió*llorando*

-Olaf, ame a Anna y la sigo amando*limpiándose las lágrimas*

-jamás revelaste donde la dejaste*mirándola*

* * *

Muchos pensaran que sucedió después de que mi abuelo sacara a la luz ese video, bueno se hizo un documental y recaudo mucho dinero para la asociando contra el cáncer que mi abuela Elsa creo, le digo abuela, porque es abuela de mi papa, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero yo soy médico, un médico que siguió con su legacía…

Mi abuela Elsa ya tiene 87 años y finalmente encontró la cura contra el cáncer, por eso es empujada en su silla de ruedas, para recibir su premio, jamás se casó, jamás tuvo hijos…

Muchos se preguntaran que paso con el resto, Kristoff y Hans se accidentaron 10 años después, murieron en el acto, pero antes Kristoff había hecho una estatua de hielo de 3 metros en forma de Anna, como símbolo de la lucha contra el cáncer, del hijo que ambos tuvieron se llama Hanstoff, heredo una gran compañía, merida jamás se casó, pero estuvo ayudando mi abuela con la investigación, murió hace dos semanas, rapunzel, se casó con Eugene a los dos años, Eugene era un cazador que Anna conoció en su viaje y se enamoraron en el funeral que le hicieron en casa, después de varios años juntos, tuvieron gemelos, ambos son médicos, Eugene murió a los 78 años de un infarto, rapunzel lo siguió un año después, sven se hizo chef y murió en un asalto a los 25 años, mi padre se hizo director y Disney le compro la historia, creo FROZEN UNA AVENTURA CONGELADA, aun hoy en día la película es famosa…

Aplaudo al ver como mi abuela recibe el premio en sus manos, después de varias horas mas manejo hacia la mansión, donde la ayudo a acostarse en su cama…

-Alexander pásame la foto de siempre*mirándome*

-si abuela*tomándola*

Le doy la foto, donde están ella y Anna sonriendo…

-te extraño Anna*acariciándola*

-la amas demasiado abuela*sonriendo tristemente*

Libre soy, Libre soy  
Libertad sin vuelta atrás  
¡Que mas da!  
No me importa ya

La mire desde el marco de la puerta mientras ella entonaba esa melodía que había compuesto con Anna, baje a terminar mi trabajo, después de un rato y al ver que era hora de darle su medicamento, subí y al entrar, la vi con una sonrisa y sosteniendo la foto en su regazo…

-ve con ella abuela, ve con Anna*llorando*

Esa noche mi abuela murió con una enorme sonrisa y ahora me encontraba subiendo esa montaña, enterré a mi abuela en la misma tumba donde había enterrado a Anna, había heredado una maravillosa historia de amor verdadero, mande a construir con Hanstoff una estatua de ambas cuando eran jóvenes…

-la leyenda del amor verdadero*leyendo*

Días después lleve las cosas de mi abuela a su vieja casa en los viñedos, hoy convertidos en un hermoso jardín, acomode todo en la casa donde ella vivio cuando vivía Anna, puse las fotos aun lado de las cenizas del perro y mire esa mansión, en cada muro una historia y no pude contener el llanto al tratar de imaginarlas….

Salí de ahí y no pude evitar mirar por el retrovisor del coche, mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando salieron de la nada dos niñas, una vestida de azul con el cabello rubio sostenido por una diadema y una trenza, la otra vestía un vestido verde, su cabello sostenido por dos trenzas, fueron recibidas por un perro que las esperaba en las escaleras de la mansión, limpie mis lágrimas bajo una ligera sonrisa y prendí el coche, nuevamente mire el retrovisor y vi a dos bellas jóvenes despedirse de mi con la mano, mientras me alejaba pude ver como entraban a la casa en compañía del perro…

No importa cuánto tiempo se separen del amor verdadero, al final de los tiempos estos se reúnen donde su historia empezó, cerrando así el ciclo que les vio nacer….

Fin


End file.
